Wave The Swallow
Name: Wave Birthdate: 1992 Gender: Female Species: Bird (Swallow) Weapon Of Choice: Wrench Owned By: Sega First Appearance: The Apocalypse Info: Wave is the mechanic of the Babylon Rogues. She invented the E-Gear (ExtremeGear) that the team uses to get from place to place. Her parents died when she was only 8 years old. After being alone for 10 years, she is found by Jet The Hawk and invites her on board his ship and asks if she wants to be partners and hunt down Mekkaku. Believing Mekkaku to be the one who killed her parents, she joins up with Jet, forming the Babylon Rogues. They break into an abandoned military base and discover a way to kill Mekkaku; a teenager with untold skills and abilities far greater than their own. Wave pays Jason Bower a visit, informing him of Mekkaku. Jason agrees to help. Slowly but surely, Wave starts to develop feelings for Jason. She isn't sure what to do seeing as how she's a bird and Jason's human. Blaze The Cat tells her that if Jason really cared about her, he wouldn't care how she looked on the outside. "How do you know if someone loves you?"'' ''"When the person likes you for who you are and not what you look like." ~Wave The Swallow and Blaze The Cat in The Apocalypse 4: Final Wars Wave The Dark Swallow When Wave became corrupted by Mephiles' DNA, she became Wave The Dark Swallow; an evil version of Wave. She attacksa Jason and Blaze and then leaves to go with Mephiles. When Mephiles infected her with his DNA, he transfered some of his powers to her such as the ability to transfer dark energy, super speed, super strength, and the ability to fire dark energy blasts from her hands. She also gains the ability to walk and/or crawl on walls and ceilings. This is mainly due to her sharp claws than a transfered ability. Not only does her personality change but her skin color, eye color, and clothing color changes as well. Her eyes go from a nice innocent blue to an evil red. Even the whites of her eyes turn red. Her skin goes from her normal purple to gray and the dark purple spots on her skin turn black. Her shirt, pants, and gloves go from white to dark gray. Her shoes also change from red to gray. "When Mephiles transfered some of his DNA to me, I got some of his powers. Transfer, speed, strength... and dark energy blasts." ~Wave The Dark Swallow from The Apocalypse 2: Rise of Zephiles Wave The Death Swallow After Wave died in The Apocalypse 2, something managed to keep her alive. Now she was in trouble. Since Mephiles and her were connected, when he died, Wave had to die, too. But whatever is keeping her alive is also keeping her in her own Limbo. She was pretty mutch the living dead. After she awoke in a military morgue, she proceeded to stab the mortition and escape. Later on, she was met by Shadow The Hedgehog who tells her that the reason she was in the situation that she was in was because of Jason. He also tells her that if it wasn't for him, she'd be dead. Believing him, she joins him. The two are later greeted by Marek The Mysterious Employer who tells Shadow that if he brings all 7 Chaos Emeralds, he'd get his chance at revenge on the humans. Wave then visits Jason and the Freedom Fighters and forces them to help her retreive the Chaos Emeralds from around the world. '''"You will give me the Emeralds, Jason. One way or the other." "Not like this. Not when you're in this condition. Who knows what you'd do once you got your hands on them." "That's none of your business. But if you refuse, I'll just have to kill you." '~''Jason Bower and Wave The Death Swallow from The Apocalypse 3: Revenge